


of wishes and kisses

by ppmxxx



Category: Deksia, Pluemon, ปลื้มชิม่อน, เด็กเสี่ย
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppmxxx/pseuds/ppmxxx
Summary: happy birthday chimon~~





	of wishes and kisses

chimon wakes up to something warm pressing lightly on his skin, dotting on his cheek. he is still too sleep-fuzzy so he buries his head further into his pillow. the nipping didn’t stop - it playfully travelled to his nose, along his jaw - now, its accompanied with muffled sound, like someone is holding back a laugher. he cracks open an eye but the light made his vision little hazy so he closes it again. the second time he opens it, he finds pluem’s face, staring at him with warmth in his eyes and a coy smile. the older is lying on his side facing him with an arm draped possessively across his waist. chimon didn’t expect to be waking up next to someone when he clearly remembers lying on an empty bed. but as wake up calls go, this one isn’t so bad. it might’ve been the best way to wake up.

puckering his lips, chimon waits for pluem to kiss him – like he always does. he didn’t really have to wait long, pluem presses a quick kiss on his lips.  
“hmm. mint and morning breath..” he teases.  
“shut up. you like it.” chimon rolls onto his stomach and throws an arm around pluem’s waist. “how long have you been here? and why didn’t you wake me up?”

“not long. it was fun watching you sleep and hearing you snore.”

chimon smacks pluem’s chest making pluem burst into a hearty laugh.

“did you had fun on your party?” the older is smiling, like he already knew the answer.

“i cant believe how many people came..”

“im sorry i cant be there.”

“you’re here now, its all good”, chimon reassures, putting his hands around pluem’s neck and pulling him closer. “how much time do we have?”

“enough..” pluem secures his other arm around chimon’s waist, pressing their bodies together.

“enough for five rounds?”

“enough for five hours of cuddles.”  the older utters while laughing against his cheek.

chimon scrunches his face to show his displease but says nothing instead snuggles his head in the crook of pluem’s neck.

he missed pluem, too much. his soft smiles, sweet kisses, gentle ways. they don’t see each other as often as they would like but they try to make the most out of every (secret) visits between them.  
he is glad that pluem came, eventhough he already told chimon they wont be able to meet on his birthday. but here he is, when chimon least expected him to be. it was a pleasant surprise. honestly, chimon couldn’t think of a better birthday present.

tilting chimon’s face towards him, pluem kisses him full on mouth. chimon hums in contentment as pluem’s soft lips slides into his own then there's a taste of tongue and a bite of teeth while his fingers wanders down chimon’s side, traces patterns on his skin, from his waist to the dips of his ribs.

pluem shifts away “mon, happy birthday.”   
places a tiny kiss on his nose “i love you”

“i know..” chimon whispers unto pluem’s shoulder while his head resting on pluem’s outstretched arm. he cups the pluem’s face, moves his way back to his mouth and murmurs “i love you too..’”against pluem’s lips before pressing more kisses.

“so, can i unwrap my birthday present now?” chimon looks at pluem with hopeful eyes while tugging the waistband of pluem’s jeans and pluem just shakes his head at disbelieve. 

it seems that chimon is going to get his birthday wish after all.

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory birthday fic. ehe. un-beta’d, i dont even know what im writing. but i hope you like it.
> 
> i also think its a bit similar to osculation.


End file.
